Kingdom Alchimie
by Kokol153
Summary: "La pierre philosophale, celui qui la détient est libéré du principe de l'échange équivalent; il n'a plus besoin de sacrifier quoique se soit pour obtenir ce qu'il veut !".Xemnas, envoi des membre de l'organisation à Central, en tant que soldat dans l'armée d'Amestris, afin de percé tous les secret sur la pierre philosophale, et l'alchimie.Que se passera t-il sur les lieux ?
1. Introduction

Alors déjà, merci pour ce qui on cliqué sur mon fic. Je suis à la recherche d'un bêta-lecteur(lectrice). Je tien à dire que si ma fic ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours cliqué sur la petite flèche en haut à droite, ne me faite pas ****avec des commentaire à ***, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisser pas, je ne vous oblige pas de lire...  
Sur ceux, je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

1-INTRODUCTION

Me voici donc lancer dans mon premier cross-over, ma première fiction sérieuse d'ailleurs. L'intro servira à présenter les personnages principaux, ne perdez pas votre temps à tous lire, lisez juste les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Dans le cas contraire, dite moi si j'ai fais d'éventuelle faute dans l'histoire ou le caractère des personnages. Mais C'est juste un brève résumé pour que vous connaissiez les personnes.

- Riza Hawkeye : Fille de Berthode Hawkeye et petite fille de Lt Général Grumman. Occupent le grade de 1er Lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye est une jolie femme avec un corps légèrement musclé et tout en courbes, elle a des cheveux blonds qui atteignent le milieu de son dos, avec une frange sur le côté gauche, et des yeux bruns. Elle a autour de la vingtaine. Riza Hawkeye est le bras droit de Roy Mustang. Une personne en qui il a entièrement confiance. Elle est experte en armes à feu et fait tout pour défendre sont supérieur. Elle se détend rarement au travail et est habituellement chargé de garder ses collègues sur la bonne voie, n'hésitant pas à utiliser la manière forte. Que ce soit armé d'un fusil à verrou, d'un sniper, d'un pistolet ou même deux armes de poing à la fois, elle est bien connue pour ne jamais rater sa cible, et, c'est fait un nom durant la Guerre de Sécession d'Ishval « l'œil du faucon ». Une vraie professionnelle, très têtu parfois.

- Larxene : Douzième membre de l'Organisation XII, Larxene est la plus sadique d'entre eux. Elle aime se moquer des autres, ou les voir souffrir, d'où son deuxième nom « la nymphe furieuse ». Larxene est une femme mince, un peu courte de taille. Ses cheveux sont blond dorés et plaqués sur son crane, sauf deux mèches rebelle qui s'échapper de cette coiffure en formant deux antennes sur sa tête, et yeux bleu/vert. Avant l'introduction de Xion, Larxene était la seule femme de l'Organisation. Larxene est d'une nature impulsive : elle méprise tout le monde et ne se retient pas pour leur montrer. Elle adore se moquer de ceux qui échouent mais ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer lorsque c'est elle qui échoue. Elle n'éprouve aucune pitié au combat même envers les plus faibles. Elle contrôle la foudre, c'est le membre le plus rapide et le plus agile de l'organisation. Elle se bat avec 8 kunais entre ses doigts. Ses aptitudes au combat ressemblent à celles d'un ninja.

- Winry Rockbell : Winry a un corps mince, des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle porte généralement ses cheveux attachés dans le dos, tout en laissant des mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Winry est l'amie d'enfance des frères Elric. Ils ont grandis ensemble dans le petit village de Resembool en Amestris. Winry est une passionnée de mécanique. Un vrai génie des automails. Elle réparera les membres mécaniques d'Edward à plusieurs reprises. Durant la guerre d'Ishval, ses parents étaient des médecins qui soignaient les blessés des deux camps. Malheureusement, ils furent tués : par Scar dans le manga et le brotherhood, par Roy Mustang dans le premier anime.

Namine : Simili de Kairi. Contrairement à d'autres Simili (essayez de répétez les phrases d'avant en rock n' roll), Namine possède le pouvoir de manipuler les souvenirs de Sora et de ceux qui lui sont liés, ce qui lui a valu son surnom de "Sorcière". Namine a les yeux bleu claire, les cheveux blonds pâle et long reposant sur son épaule droite. Namine est de nature douce et timide, elle obéit toujours aux ordres de ses ravisseurs, en blessant des personnes qui lui sont chère…

Roy Mustang : Roy Mustang également connu sous le nom du "Flammes Alchimiste" est un alchimiste d'État, il maitrise le feu. Héros de la guerre de Sécession d'Ishval, le colonel Mustang est un chef remarquable. Mustang est homme assez grand et avec des cheveux et les yeux noirs, il a autour de la vingtaine. Il esquive la plupart de ses fonctions et délègue sa paperasse à ses subordonnés tout en étant assis les bras croisés sur son bureau avec un sourire amusé sur son visage. Roy est expert dans le domaine de la manipulation et est enclin à penser sur plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur ceux qui l'entourent. Roy a aussi la réputation d'être un incorrigible coureur de jupons. Mustang est un homme qui se soucie profondément des gens qui lui font confiance et ne recule devant rien pour assurer leur sécurité et leur bien-être, même au risque de la sienne. Il tien absolument à gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie et devenir führer, afin de dirigé le pays d'Amestris. Il est soutenu par son meilleur ami Maes Hughes et ses fidèles subordonnés : Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda et Kain Fuery.

- Axel : Huitième membre de l'Organisation XII et Simili de Lea (se prononce li), Axel est l'un des membres les plus actifs du groupe. Son deuxième nom « le Rafale de flammes dansantes ». Ses cheveux sont rouge, tiré en arrière en plusieurs pics, tels des flammes. Il a les yeux d'un très beau vert émeraude, et deux triangles inversés violet sous chaque œil. Cet homme parle très peu de lui, bien qu'il soit membre de l'Organisation XIII. Il a tendance à penser davantage à sa propre personne. Il n'aime pas être commandé pour rien mais rend volontiers service aux gens dont il est proche. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est très paresseux, préférant une journée de sommeil que de missions. Malgré cette paresse cachée, il adore le combat et les flammes, qu'il manipule. D'un naturel très taquin, il adore provoquer son adversaire afin de le déstabiliser. Hormis son tempérament explosif et ses facultés de combat impressionnantes, il reste avant tout un homme sociable, pouvant parler de tout et de rien. Il est expert dans le mensonge, et sais très bien manipuler les gens à sa guise. Son meilleur ami est Roxas.

- Edward Elric : Personnage principal de sa série. Il est le fils aîné de Van Hohenheim et Trisha Elric. Il est né et a grandi avec son petit frère Alphonse dans le village de Resembool en Amestris. Il est très doué en alchimie pour son âge et possède la particularité de faire l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, élément nécessaire à toute opération alchimique. Blond aux yeux semblables à la couleur de ses cheveux, jaune or, il est colérique et déteste qu'on se moque de sa petite taille. Il se soucie sans cesse de son petit frère Alphonse et de son amie d'enfance Winry Rockbell. Edward déteste son père qui à abandonné sa famille, mais adore sa mère et son frère. Suite à une terrible expérience, il perd son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, remplacé par deux automails. Son frère ayan perdu tous son corps, se retrouve âme sellé à une armure très imposante. Ils n'ont qu'un but : retrouver leur corps

-Roxas : Roxas est le treizième membre de l'Organisation XII. Simili de l'acteur principal de l'histoire kingdom heart : Sora. Comme son original, il maîtrise la Keyblade, et est surnommé La Clé du Destin. Il naquit lorsque Sora fut changé en Sans-cœur lors des évènements de la Forteresse Oubliée, au même instant que Namine. Malgré la restauration de la mémoire de Sora aux mains de cette dernière, Roxas continua d'exister, sans réaliser la présence du maître de la Keyblade pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Etant le simili de Sora, les traits du visage de Roxas ressemblent au sien, y compris les yeux bleus, mince, cheveux hérissés et (si elle n'est pas difficile de les mettre à part dans le jeu réel). Les cheveux de Roxas son blond sable. Son style de cheveux est assez compliquer, l'avant concentre les pointes sur le côté droit de sa tête, comme si balayé par le vent, et le dos est plus lisse et plus feuilletée. Il semble également ressemblé à Ventus, en raison du cœur de Ventus ayant été dans celui de Sora lorsque Roxas a été créé. Roxas, contrairement à d'autres Simili, semble posséder de vraies émotions, en raison de sa possession du cœur de Ventus qui est resté avec lui. Sa personnalité est similaire à celle de son « géniteur », avec quelques différences.

Voilà personnages présenté. Pour le reste, j'essayerai de les présenté au fur et à mesure qu'on les voit, mais je promets rien, je suis très mauvaise en description physique et mental. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il y a des choses que je n'ai pas mise dans les descriptions (ex : c'est quoi un simili, pourquoi ed à des automails, le tatouage de riza…ect) c'est pour ce qui connaisse qu'un fandom, afin découvrir les éventuel secret des personnages au fil de l'histoire. J'AI VRAIMENT BESOIN D'UN BETA-LECTEUR (LECTRICE)… Sinon, ne vous attendez pas à lire du grand texte, je très peu de vocabulaire, et je suis très très très mauvaise en français...

* * *

Si vous aimez, un commentaire s'il vous plait. bêta-lecteur T_T.  
A plus.


	2. La mission qui pourra tous changer

**J'ai eu aucun commentaire, mais bon... Faut attendre longtemps pour ça. Je poste quand même le premier chapitre.**  
**Note : En Italique c'est les pensé des gens.**  
**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je souhaite toujours avoir un bêta lecteur(lectrice) T_T.**  
**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La mission qui pourra tous changer.

(Petite dispute !)

Illusiopolis : Illusiocitadelle, bureau de Xemnas*. 10h00.

-Entrez » Commanda Xemnas. Les grandes portes de la salle pourtant si petite s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre quatre personne, 3 en noir et une en blanc.

-Asseyez-vous » continua Xemnas. Sans un mot, les quatre personnes s'assirent sur les fauteuils en face du bureau de leadeur. Tous impatient de connaître les raisons de leur présence ici. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Xemnas se décida alors à prendre la parole :

-Si je vous est convoquez ici, c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance » Il se leva pour leur faire dos, en face d'une fenêtre.

-Vous savez la raison pour laquelle notre organisation est crée ? » N'attendant pas de réponse, il continua : Je pense que notre vie en tant que simili touche bientôt à sa fin » déclara t-il sur un ton qui se veut neutre. Le doute plana alors sur les quatre autres personnes de la pièce.

-C'est-à-dire ?» demanda le plus grand (de taille) d'entre eux, intrigué par les parole du supérieur.

-C'est-à-dire, que j'ai trouvé comment réussir à récupéré nos cœurs» repris t'il sur le même ton. Cette fois, l'impatience et la curiosité pris les quatre autres.

-La pierre philosophale… » Repris t-il.

-La quoi ? » Demanda en cœur les quatre arrivant. Sans répondre à leur question Xemnas continua, imperturbable :

-En Amestris… . La pierre philosophale à un pouvoir extrême de régénération, d'immortalité, elle de nombreux pouvoir, elle peut nous être très utile. Grâce à elle nous pouvons avoir ce que nous avons tant cherché. Je ne sais ni à quoi elle ressemble, ni en quoi elle est faite » Il se retourna soudain en faisant claquer ses poings sur le bureau, les scrutant de ses yeux orange un par un.

-Vous ! Je vous envoi un Amestris, pays de l'alchimie, pour me récolter le maximum d'information sur la pierre philosophale, l'alchimie, les transmutations, les automails. Vous serez en mission d'infiltration, se n'est pas de la blague, c'est une mission très importante. Axel, Larxene et Roxas je vous est infiltré dans l'armée d'Amestris, vous serez mutez dans un mois, le temps de vous apprendre les base. Vous devrez me renvoyer des rapports en moins toutes les deux semaines. Vous aurez plus d'informations chez Saix. Des questions ? » Ils le regardèrent tous abasourdie par se qu'il venait de les racontez, ils restèrent silencieux à résumé sur la situation. Timidement, Namine pris la parole.

-Qu'es que je fais la, et quelle est mon rôle » Xemnas la regarda un instant et parla.

-Je t'avais oublié. Tu es aussi une simili à ce que je sache. Tu nous aideras donc dans cette mission pour découvrir comment se fabrique un automail, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre que toi pour cette mission. Si c'est tous comme question vous pouvez donc disposez. » Ils se levèrent alors pour sortir du bureau. Comme Xemnas leur avait dis, Saix leur donna un document chacun résument leur situation. Ils se séparaient tous dans leur chambre respective.

Amestris, Central : QG Central, Bureau de l'alchimiste de flamme. 10h30

-Le colonel n'est pas encore arrivé. » Demanda le sous-lieutenant Breda en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Non pas encore, il a pratiquement trois heurs de retard ! » Répondit le sergent-chef Fuery.

- Croyez-moi, même à cette heure-ci il est encore trop tôt pour lui. » S'exclama le sous-lieutenant Havoc en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

-Il a encore surement du passé la nuit avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. » Rajouta l'adjudant chef Falman. Ils soupirèrent en même tant sous cette exclamation.

-Certainement » Souffla le blond. Breda balayai la salle du regard un moment puis demanda :

-Tien ! Où est le lieutenant ? »

-Parti voir s'il ne serai pas déjà dans la base » lui répondis Havoc en s'allumant la septième cigarette de la mâtiné.

-Je le plains qu'on t'il va arriver, une Hawkeye en rogne n'est pas beau à voir » Plaisanta le roux. La porte du bureau vola en éclat, pour se percuté sur le mur adjacent. Laissant apparaitre une Hawkeye en furie. Elle claqua la porte et partie s'assoir sans un mot, sans donné le moindre regard ses collègues. Ils la regardèrent tous attendant une explication à son comportement. Sentant quatre paires d'yeux sur elle, elle se redressa.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder. REMETTEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE AU TRAVAILLE ! » rugi-t-elle. Ne voulant pas l'énervé plus que sa, ils se remirent les nez dans la paperasse sans bronché, de peur de recevoir le châtiment de la terrible Hawkeye. Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, sa majesté entra le plus naturel du monde dans le bureau, pour posé son royal fessiez sur son trône en face de ses royaux sujets. Ils lui firent tous le salut militaire, mais s'en fichai royalement. Il s'étira avant de croiser ses bras sur sa table de plonger sa tête dedans, c'est parti pour la petite sieste matinal ! Riza, énervé, posait une pile de document d'en moins quarante centimètre sur le bureau du colonel Mustang. Et comme d'habitude, elle se préparait à l'entendre encore et encore se plaindre comme un gamin. La brutalité de sa subalterne le tira de son sommeil.

- C'est quoi ça ?! Je doit tous les lire ?!»

-Lire et signer, tous les document avant midi » lui répondit Riza avec son ton de d'habitude : neutre, terne, sans jamais laisser transparaitre le moindre sentiment.

- Tous ça! Avant midi ! »

-Si vous étiez arrivez à l'heure, vous auriez déjà fini. Au boulot colonel !»

-Mais j'arriverai jamais c'est de folie… » Il commença à marmonner des mots incompréhensible. Le reste de l'équipe regardait la scène amuser.

-Voyons colonel vous un adulte plus un enfant » Mustang la regarda avec un air outré. _Mais c'est elle qui me materne ! _Pensa-t-il.

-Ne m'obligé pas à sortir mes armes » Elle devenait très sérieuse.

-Maieuuuuuuhh… » Se plaignais-t-il

-Pas de mais, au boulot »elle se retourna vers le reste des soldats« Et vous aussi ! »Les gronda-t-elle. Mustang se mit au boulot à contre cœur. Riza soupira en levant les yeux au ciel devant la moue enfantine que son colonel faisait, attendri tout de même. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que le colonel et l'équipe ferait si elle n'était pas là ! Ils seraient perdus, c'est sûr. Ce petit épisode la remis de bonne humeur. Après quelques minutes de lecture, le colonel commença à bailler. Puis petit à petit, il s'endormit sur son fauteuil.

-Colonel ! » Lui cria Riza tout en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille. Il sursauta sur son fauteuil.

-Quoi encore ?!» cria-t-il avec le même ton que Riza tout-à l'heure.

- Ces documents sont très importants et vous êtes supposé les avoir tous lu et signé avant midi ! »

- Mais je c'est ce que je suis en train de faire moi ! »

- Dormir ne vous aideras pas à les terminé plus vite ! »Mustang se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- J'ai pas assez dormit cette nuit et voir toute cette paperasse ça me donne envie de dormir. Non mais regardez-moi la taille de cette pile ! Même Fullmetal est plus petit que ça... »

- C'est de ma faute peut être ? Ce n'est pas très professionnel d'inventer des mots d'excuse pour ne pas travailler correctement. » lui répondit son interlocutrice calmement.

- Parce que c'es professionnel peut être de vous acharnez votre supérieur comme vous le faite ? » Le ton employé par le colonel commença sérieusement à s'élever.

- Je ne m'acharne pas sur vous ! »

- Si vous le faites ! Vous êtes toujours là à me dictée ce que je dois faire ou pas »

- Parce que si je n'étais pas là pour vous le dire, vous ne feriez rien ! »

- comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre alors que vous ne m'avez jamais laissez faire les choses par moi même ! »  
- Je le sais, c'est tout » affirma Riza à son supérieur toujours aussi calme alors que Mustang lui gueulait dessus. Les autres relâchaient leur travaille pour regarder leur deux supérieurs. La scène devenait intéressante.  
- Tiens donc, alors comme ça on EST VOYANTE ! » Hurla Mustang en se levant de son fauteuil, les poings sur son bureau. Riza s'approcha de son supérieur pour lui faire face.  
- JE VOUS CONNAIS COLONEL ET JE SAIS QUE DES FOIS VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME UN ENFANT ! » Lui cria-t-elle avec un air supérieur. Le Colonel ne se laissa pas impressionné, il marqua même un petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Décidé à en finir avec cette histoire.  
- Vous savez quoi Lieutenant, je pense que vous n'osez pas l'avouer mais la vraie raison, c'est que vous n'avez pas d'homme dans votre vie alors c'est sur nous que vous passez vos nerfs » Riza se sentit un peu troublée et surprise par ses paroles.  
- Mais qu'allez-vous encore inventer là ?! »  
- Allons Hawkeye, vous dites que vous en avez marre de jouer les baby-sitters, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de me materner ! »  
- Je ne vous materne pas ! »  
- Si vous le faite parce que votre vie sentimentale est si vide, vous n'avez personne et pour combler ce manque vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos. »  
- Je ne comble aucun manque, si je suis seule, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi »  
- Vous y êtes obligé plus tôt ! Vu la manière dont vous vous comportez avec moi, pas étonnant que vous fassiez fuir les hommes ! » Mustang s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde, mais elle resta muette. Elle baissait la tête et serrait ses poings. Mustang se disait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, les mots sont sortis tout seuls sous le coup de la colère.  
- Lieutenant, je ne voulais pas- »  
- VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST FACILE D'ETRE AU SERVICE D'UN FAINEANT COMME VOUS, D'ETRE UNE FEMME SOLDAT ET D'AVOIR UNE VIE PRIVEE EN MEME TEMPS ! » Lui hurla Riza rouge de colère. Roy, sous le choc, ne trouva rien de plus à dire que des « Euh ! » en se frottant la nuque. Complètement en colère contre son supérieur, elle sortit du bureau enragé et fit claquer la porte d'une telle violence que le QG tout entier trembla. Et la pile de document sur le bureau du colonel comme la paperasse de ses subordonner s'envola.

Tout le monde avait remarqué la sortie de Riza du bureau de son chef. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Tous s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage libre. Personne ne voulait la contrarier encore plus et mourir d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Une fois Riza hors de vu, Fuery, Falman, Breda et Havoc se précipitèrent vers le colonel. Ils le trouvèrent assis parterre entre les feuilles volantes criant désespérément des « Riza, je suis désolé ! »

~oO0Oo~

Riza sortit pour prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Elle en avait grand besoin. Elle s'assit sous un arbre de la cour du QG et pensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
_Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Crier comme ça à mon supérieur hiérarchique. Tout le monde doit penser que je suis folle. Mais c'est lui qui a bien cherché ! Peut-être mais n'empêche que j'aurais dû garder mon calme…_  
Perdue dans ses pensés, une voix féminine la fit légèrement sursauter :  
- Riza ! »  
- oh, Maria... »  
- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir avec toi ? »  
- Euh...oui. Si tu veux »Le lieutenant Ross s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- Tout va bien ? »  
- Bof ... »  
- Bof ?! Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de ce cher Mustang  
- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler » Riza baissa la tête.  
- Il a eu un geste déplacé? » Riza hocha la tête de gauche à droite  
- non, ce n'est pas ça. »  
- pourtant, c'est ce que pense tous le monde » Riza leva la tête et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.  
- c'est pas trop à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est plus à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit »  
- hum, il t'a fait une proposition du genre : viens voir j'ai quelque chose à te montrer sous mes draps ? » Riza vira au rouge  
- Non, non ça n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de chose ! »  
- Bah alors quoi ? »  
- J'ai juste déposé des documents sur son bureau, il m'a dit que je le harcelais ! Et…et qu'il m'a tous le temps sur le dos, que...que ...je le materne ! Moi, je l'aide et lui il me balance ce genre de chose à la figure ! »  
- Oui, je reconnais qu'il exagère mais bon... »  
- Mais Quoi ?! »  
- Et bien, des fois, tu en fais trop »  
- NON ! » Cria Riza de toute ses forces.

- Calme-toi ! »  
- mais je suis calme ! »  
« Oh arrête, tu es tout le temps avec lui, tu ne lui laisses aucun moment de répit. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être ça manière à lui de te dire que ça serait bien si tu n'étais pas tous le temps là à le suivre partout où il va. »  
- Mais je suis censé le protéger !  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'étouffer. Pas étonnant qu'il n'en peut plus »Riza se sentit un peu coupable et poussa un léger soupir  
- Mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, le danger peut survenir de partout, là où on s'y attend le moins et en plus...si je ne suis pas là pour lui dire ce qu'il faut faire, il va se faire renvoyer de l'armé ! Si tu le voyais, un vrai fainéant »  
- Eh, mais c'est vrai que tu le maternes !  
- ...c'est vrai ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte »  
- encore un peu et tu lui donnerais le sein ! »Dit Maria en tapotant l'épaule de Riza. Cette dernière piqua un far.  
-Bref, changeons de sujets. Et toi ? Ta vie dans ton équipe » Fit la blonde. Maria soupira.

-Mon équipe ? *soupir* Ah, tu veux dire le major Amstrong et le sergent Brosh. » L'autre répondit simplement par l'affirmatif.

- Sa va, ils sont travailleurs, j'ai pas à les secoué. »

- Toi en moins, je t'envie. »

- Oui ! » Les deux femmes souriaient. D'un cou, Maria eu comme un éclat de surprise, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Oh mais je t'ai pas encore dis la nouvelle !» S'exclama la brune.

-Quelle nouvelle ? »

-Dans un moi, on aura trois nouveaux arrivant dans notre équipe. »

-Ah tu deviendras un peu comme moi, cinq hommes à géré »

- Non, il y a une femme, un homme et un ado. La femme c'est une tireuse délite, une snipeur un peu comme toi. L'homme sera notre nouveau supérieur, c'est un alchimiste colonel au même rang que ton colonel. Et l'ado, c'est aussi un alchimiste.» Lui expliqua la brune.

- Alors là je t'envie encore plus ! Une autre femme dans ton équipe, moi j'aimerai bien ça. » Maria lui souri.

- Certainement, ça fait du bien de savoir ça. Notre est trop vide à trois, depuis que Hughes n'est plus *soupir*, maintenant se sera plus animé. »

- C'est sur. » lui souri la snipeur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout sa mais la pause midi est déjà terminé !» s'exclama Maria en se levant.

- Quoi ! Il était déjà midi ! ?»S'affola la blonde, se levant à son tour.

-ben oui. »

-Oh non, je suis sur que le colonel n'a pas fini ne serais que le quart des dossiers » Fit Riza en posant la paume de sa main sur son front. Maria lui souri, et elles se dirigèrent vers leur bureau réceptif.

* Je suppose qu'il a un bureau…

* * *

**Voilà c'est tous pour le premier chapitre. Je sais mes texte son nul, et mon chapitre très long. Comme j'ai beaucoup de temps libre c'est temps si, je peut publier très rapidement. **


	3. Entrainement Spécial

**Se chapitre est vraiment nul, c'est plus pour que vous voyez se que seront nos héros arrivez à Central-city. J'ai fais ça rapidement car il fallait absolument que se qu'il y a dans se chapitre se passe, important mais pas vraiment intéressent...**  
**Je cherche encore un bêta-lecteur(lectrice)...**  
**Bon Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Entrainement Spécial.

Illusiopolis : Illusiocitadelle, chambre de Larxene. Lundi 26 Mai, 07h00.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Larxene, Axel et Roxas s'entrainaient comme des dingue au près de Saix, tous les jours du Lundi au Vendredi, de sept à dix-neuf heure. Les pauvres mangeaient très peu…

Larxene voulait enfiler son manteau de l'organisation, quand elle se vit dans une glasses de sa chambre. Son visage était devenu terne, sans aucune expression, l'éclat de méchanceté dans ses beau yeux bleu avait disparut, même ses sourcil toujours froncé s'était relâcher. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, pour couronner le tout, elle était devenue finement musclé.

Elle soupira un bon coup et se revêtis, avant sortie de sa chambre.

~oO0Oo~

Les couloirs du grand château étaient vides. Quand la blonde croisait quelqu'un, elle ne lui accordait aucune intention. Elle arriva finalement à sa destination : la salle d'entrainement. Comme d'habitude elle était la première à arriver. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa tenue d'entrainement quand une voix féminine l'interpella :

-Saix à dit que vous n'auriez plus d'entrainement jusqu'au jour du départ. » Larxene se retourna pour voir Namine à la porte de la salle. Les deux blondes se regardaient en silence un moment.

-très bien » souffla finalement Larxene. « On fait quoi alors ? »

-Il a dit qu'il nous fera des cours ou un truc comme ça. »

-Des cours… ? » Se murmura Larxene. Elle réfléchi à se que pouvaient bien être ces cours, lorsqu'elle se remémora se que la petite blonde à lui avait dit : nous. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui poser la question que deux nouvelles présence entra dans la pièce.

-Salut les filles ! »Saluèrent joyeusement Axel et Roxas.

-Hey Namine, tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Roxas.

-Saix m'a demander de venir ici aujourd'hui et vous n'aurez plus d'entrainement jusqu'au jour de départ » lui répondit Namine. Les deux mâles de la pièce se regardaient un moment, puis le plus grand s'exclama enfin :

-C'est super ! Bon moi je fil, tu viens rox- »

-Nous devons rester, il a dit qu'il nous ferait des ''cours''.» Lui coupa Larxene, le plus calmement possible.

-Des cours ? » S'exclama Roxas à l'instar d'Axel.

-Oui des cours. » Leur répondit une nouvelle voix masculine dans la pièce : Saix, vous l'aurez deviné. Document sous le bras. Ils se mirent en rang face à Saix, tous droits comme un I. Saix leur tandis chacun un des documents avec leur prénom inscrit dessus.

-Vous devez m'apprendre ca toute la semaine. C'est très important. Je vous ferez un teste samedi. Dimanche, ont vous laissera vous reposez. Lundi c'est le grand voyage *pause*, sur ce, bonne journée » puis il se dirigea vert la porte, s'arrêta en mi chemin pour dire :

-Ne vous ramollissez pas trop, tous les jours de seize à dix-huit heure je vous attendrais ici pour l'entrainement. » Sur ce, il sorti de la salle, laissant quatre ''personnes'' étourdi par ce qu'il vient de dire.

~oO0Oo~

Voilà arrivez le samedi tant attendu. Toute la semaine le programme avait été le même pour nos quatre compères : réveil à sept heure, petit déjeuner, douche. Etudient jusqu'à midi, déjeuner, reprend les études à quatorze heure, jusqu'à seize heure. Entrainement jusqu'à dix-huit heure, sauf Namine, douche, dîner et dodo jusqu'à sept heure… . Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de voire les autres membres de l'organisation. Notre pauvre Demyx se sentait seul depuis, Marluxia ne préparait aucun coup tordu depuis qu'il ne voit plus Larxene. Depuis qu'ils s'entrainaient, étudiaient ces foutu document… Mais, qu'il y a-t-il dans ces documents…

Illusiopolis : Illusiocitadelle, salle d'entrainement. Samedi 30 Mai, 08h30.

Ils étaient tous assis sur une chaise devant une table attendant la venue de Saix. Les discutions allaient de bon train, sauf Larxene, ils étaient tous impatient de voir à quoi ressemblais le teste.

-t'as une idée du texte larxy ?» risqua Axel, trouvent son silence étrange. L'interpellé souffla.

-je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit-elle simplement. Ils étaient tous bouche-bée par son manque de réaction. Ils essayaient de l'embêté plusieurs fois, mais elle resta calme. Comme si elle n'aimait plus être sadique et méchante comme avant, elle ne passait plus son temps à embêté la première personne venu. Il y en avait qui disaient que c'était car elle ne voyait plus Marluxia, se qui en passant, était faux. Au bout de cinq minute Saix fit son apparition, il s'excusa pour son retard et déclara que le teste était oral. Il s'assit en face d'eux derrière un bureau et déclara qu'il commençait par Axel.

-Vous devrez écouter les réponses des autre elles vous seront utile » conseilla Saix. Les questions était les même pour tous :

Axel.

Nom: Grey, Prénom: Axel, âge: 28ans*.

Rang : Colonel, Alchimiste d'état, alchimiste de flamme.

Histoire : Vient de L'armée de Twilight-Town. Est au service de l'armée depuis onze ans à peine. Célibataire. A été envoyer au service d'Amestris, à cause de l'accumulation d'alchimiste dans son ancienne unité.

Larxene.

Nom : River, prénom : Larxene, âge : 26ans.

Rang : Lieutenant, Sniper professionnel.

Histoire : Vient de L'armée de twilight-town. Est au service de l'armée depuis huit ans seulement. Célibataire. A été envoyer au service d'Amestris, car elle est sous les ordres directe du colonel Grey, si il s'en va, elle aussi.

Roxas.

Nom : Hearst, prénom : Roxas, âge : 15ans.

Rang : Alchimiste d'état.

Histoire : Vient de l'armée de Twilight-Town. Est au service de l'armée depuis un an à peine. Célibataire. A été envoyer au service d'Amestris, car il est sous les ordres directe du colonel Grey, si il s'en va, lui aussi.

Namine.

Nom : Ekaru, Prénom : Namine, âge : 15ans.

Profession : simple élève.

Histoire : Elle à été envoyé par son ''maitre'' dans Amestris car il faux qu'elle apprenne à construire un automail. Qu'elle devienne une pro des méca-greffe…

Ceci fait, Saix leur appris quelle que petite chose : Il faux se vouvoyer (pas simple), toujours s'appeler par son grade. Il faut qu'il joue vraiment le jeu et qu'il travaille dure. Envoyer le plus souvent des rapports sur se qu'il trouve. Ah, et qu'ils vivent tous au QG, à par Axel. Le soir venu, ils finirent tous de bouclé leurs valises (plutôt vide) et dormirent au moins jusqu'à treize heur. Le dimanche, ils passaient une journée tranquille avec le reste de l'organisation… Ce soir c'était le grand voyage.

* * *

Illusiopolis : Illusiocitadelle, bureau de Xemnas. Dimanche 31 Mai, 20h30.

- Tu es sure de se que tu fais Xemnas ? » Xemnas se retourna dans son siège pour voir la personne qui l'a interpellé : Saix.

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

-De l'as mission, j'aurais d'eu y allé moi-même, avec Zexion et Vexen, ont aurais fait l'affaire. » Lui répondit le bleu.

-Je sais pourquoi je les ai choisie, ils feront très bien l'affaire »

-Mais- » Saix arrêta ses protestations lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Xemnas.

-Maintenant, dit leur de se préparé, le voyage est dans une demi-heure. » Saix serra les poings puis soupira. Il souffla un « très bien » et quitta la pièce, non sans claqué la porte, se qui dessina un léger sourire aux lèvres de Xemnas.

* * *

* J'invente les âges, je ne suis pas sure que se soit vrai.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour maintenant, on se revoit la semaine prochaine.**  
**Bon journée (ou soiré), et n'oubliez pas mes meilleurs amis : les commentaires.**


	4. Arrivée à central

**J'aurai voulu publié se chapitre mercredi, mais j'avais pas d'idée pour se chapitre (la flèèèmeuuu). J'essaye vraiment de diminué mes fautes, et d'amélioré mon écriture. **  
**Bon lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Arrivée en Amestris.

Amestris, Central : QG Central, Couloir. Lundi 1 Juin, 07h15.

- Chaud devant ! » Cria une voie. Riza se retourna pour voir le sergent Brosh portant un carton prêt à lui foncé dedans. Elle n'eu pas le tant de s'écarter que Brosh la percuta. Il atterrit deux mètres plus loin, la boite s'étala sur Riza. Elle gémit légèrement de douleur, la boîte devait faire au moins deux fois son poids.

-Oups, désolé lieutenant.» S'excusa Brosh, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il ramassa la boîte au dessus du sniper avant de continué sa cours dans les couloirs encore vide du QG.

-Sa va, pas trop bousculé ?» lui demanda une voix féminine. La blonde leva les yeux pour rencontrer la main du sous-lieutenant Ross. Cette dernier l'aida à se relevé.

- Je pensai être la seul à arrivé à cette heure-ci au QG. » s'étonna la tireuse d'élite. L'autre lui fit un simple sourire avant de répondre :

-C'est qu'enfaite avec le sergent et le major on prépare tout pour l'arrivé de nos nouveaux collègues. »

-Ils arrivent aujourd'hui ?! »Demanda-t-elle. Le sous-lieutenant lui répondit d'un hochement de tête :

-Bien sûr ! »

-Très bien, tu me les présenteras à la pause midi. » Avec ses dernière paroles, elle lui fit au revoir d'un signe de main et se dirigea vert son bureau.

Amestris, Central : QG Central, Bureau de la flamme Alchimiste. Lundi 1 Juin, 07h18.

Riza ouvra la porte du bureau. Cela faisait presque cinq ou six ans que notre tireuse d'élite travaillai à l'armée, cinq ou six ans qu'elle était sous les ordre du colonel Roy Mustang, près de vingt ans qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait jamais cru au miracle, mais pourtant…

-Bonjour lieutenant ! Vous en faite une tête, vous avez vue un monstre sur le chemin ? » Lui fit une petite tête brune assise au bureau de son supérieur. La blonde sortie son arme et le pointa sur la personne en face d'elle.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon supérieur ?!» menaça Riza, l'arme toujours pointé sur « l'inconnu ». Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de défense.

-Je suis votre supérieur, maintenant, lieutenant baissez votre arme ! »S'affola Mustang. Hawkeye, pas si convaincu, s'installa à son bureau. Elle commença à travailler deux minutes quand elle entendit l'alchimiste fredonner, un sourire niai plaquer aux lèvres, tout en travaillant sans se plaindre. Il avait bien heureux, un peu trop au gout de la blonde.

- Vous allez bien monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète par le comportement de son supérieur.

-Bien sur lieutenant ! Pourquoi sa n'irait pas ! »Répondit-il joyeux comme jamais. Il sautillait presque sur sa chaise. Toujours pas convaincu, elle se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de son colonel et posa une de ses mains sur le front de l'alchimiste.

- Vous n'avez pourtant pas de fièvre. » Murmura la blonde.

- Bien sur que je n'ai pas de fièvre. » S'étonna mustang « Vous êtes sur que sa va lieutenant ? » L'interpellé hocha simplement de la tête et repartit travailler.

_C'est bien la première fois qu'il vient à l'heure, et aussi heureux…Qu'est-ce qui peut bien encore se passer dans sa petite tête. _Elle jeta un regard au beau brun. _Peut être qu'il à commencé à se rendre compte de ses responsabilité et changé ses habitude paresseuse, pour devenir plus sérieux…. _La blonde lança un deuxième regard au colonel. _Pff, mon colonel, faut pas trop rêver… ca doit surement être à cause d'une nouvelle petite amie. Oui. C'est surement ça._

Tout leur collègues arrivèrent un par un : Fuery, Falman, Havoc et enfin Breda. Tous aussi étonné que le lieutenant, de voir leur supérieure à l'heure et de si bonne humeur.

Illusiopolis : Illusiocitadelle, ?. Dimanche 31 Mai, 21h00.

- N'oubliez pas : ne pas se faire remarqué, ne pas invoquez vos armes, ne dire à personne la vérité sur vos origines, insérez vous le plus possible, envoyer des rapports autant de fois que possible et surtout ne mourrez pas. » Ordonna Saix. Quatre « personnes » hochèrent la tête. Axel, Larxene, Namine et Roxas avaient hottés leur tenu habituel pour des vêtements civils simples.

-Des questions ?» Demanda Saix.

- Comment on fait pour renvoyer les rapports ? »

- Que veux-tu dire par ''ne pas se faire remarqué'' ? »

- Pourquoi on n-y va pas par un simple portail ? »

- C'est quand qu'ont mange ? » Demandèrent les quatre du tac au tac, debout au-dessus d'un cercle étrange, à leur gout, dessiner par Zexion.

- De l'autre côté, à l'endroit même ou vous aurez atterris il y aura un portail, vous ferez passez les rapports par là. Quand je dis ne pas se faire remarqué je veux dire, faire gentiment se qu'ont vous demande, ne pas joué au rebelle *regarde Larxene* et s'intégré, mais je n'ai pas dis d'allez se trouvé les ''meilleurs amis du monde'' et se la coulé douce. Vous n'irez pas en portail simple car se monde est bien différent des autres monde que vous avez habitude à allez, un simple portail ne vous mèneras pas là bas. Vous mangerez plus tard. » Répondit Saix, bien que la dernière question était étrange.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini ! » Souffla Zexion en se redressant. Il s'étira un bon coup avant de remettre un bouquin au numéro I.

- Très bien, maintenant faut l'activé. » Murmura se dernier. Le conspirateur ténébreux s'accroupi, claqua ses mains et les plaqua sur le cercle. Les traits du cercle étrange s'illuminèrent d'une lumière bleue. C'est alors que les quatre compères commencèrent à disparaitre.

-Ah oui, et de l'autre côté, vous aurez un cœur, un vrai ! » S'époumona Xemnas pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparu.

-T'es sur de ton coup ?» demanda le bleu au supérieur.

- Je ne l'ai vue que dans un songe, je ne suis pas sur que sa marchera… »

Amestris, Central : ?, ?. Dimanche 31 Mai, 21h15.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH » Hurla des voix.

-Ou est qu'on a atterris ? » Demanda une des voix.

- Aucune idée. » Répondit une autre voix.

- C'est tout noir *tousse* et vachement poussiéreux » se plainai une voix féminine

- Ouai, je vais essaye d'éclairer » Déclara la première des voix. Des flammes apparu, éclairants la salle, dans la paume de la main d'une des personnes. Bon à quoi beau essayer de les faire anonyme, vous savez très bien de qui il s'agit. Grace à la lumière ils purent se repéré et remarqué que :

-Ou elle est nami ? » Demanda le rouquin. A ses paroles, les deux autre inspecta les lieux du regard et remarqua que namine n'était pas avec eux.

-Disparut…. »

-Trop fort, ont est passé de la 3D au dessin manga !»

-Pas faut, essayé de touché votre poitrine… J'ai un cœur, un vrai ! »

- C'est bien beau tout ca, mais ou qu'on est, et elle est passé ou namine. » Cassa la seul femme du petit groupe.

- Faut d'abor sortir d'ici. »

- Comment on fait ? »

- Ben par la tien ! » Désespéra la blonde, en montrant l'unique issu de la salle.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Ils sortirent alors de la pièce. Ils montèrent quelque qu'escaliers, à un moment ils arrivèrent devant un couloir, ils en traversèrent pas mal.

Amestris, Central : QG Central, Couloir. Dimanche 31 Mai, 22h00.

Sciezska ferma une porte avant de soupirer et de s'étirer. Elle marcha dans les couloirs du QG quand elle aperçu trois silhouette, apparemment essoufflé. La brune s'approcha prudemment des trois inconnus. Quand elle pu mieux les percevoir elle partie alors à leur rencontre.

-Hey toi, tu ne serai pas ou on est ?! » Lui demanda le plus grand des trois.

- Pourrai-je d'abord savoir qui vous êtes, et que faite vous dans le quartier Général à une heure pareil ? » S'affola Sciezska, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait des gens avec une coupe de cheveux pareil. Encore une fois, il ne sert à rien de vous caché de qui il s'agit, vous savez tous qui c'est. La blonde s'avança :

- Nous somme les trois nouveaux soldats venu de- »

-Les trois nouveaux, c'est super, suivez moi, je vous emmène au chambre, vous avez l'air perdu. » Lui coupa la brune. Cette dernière les conduit vers les chambres du QG, sur le chemin, Sciezska leur expliqua que s'ils n'avaient pas de toit dans la ville, ils pouvaient toujours venir dormir ici, et leur fit visiter un peu le QG malgré le grand manque de lumière.

Amestris, Central : QG Central, Chambre de Roxas. Dimanche 31 Mai, 22h10.

Roxas se jeta sur son lit. _Plutôt confortable. _Pensa-t-il. Il réfléchi à plusieurs chose en même temps : Pourquoi et ou namine avait disparut ? Pourquoi Xemnas leur avait envoyé eux ? Pourquoi ici ils avaient des cœurs ? _Si il sait qu'ici on a des cœurs… pourquoi ne pas tout simplement vivre ici ? C'est ridicule de resté la bas. En plus, ils foutraient la paix à Sora et co. _Il aurait bien médité toute le nuit sur ses pensé mais le sommeil pris vite raison de lui. Demain promettait d'être une longue journée.

* * *

**Bêta-lecteur(lectrice) T_T**


End file.
